Johnnie-O x Zin
by ShootItLost
Summary: IF YOU NOT READ EVERWILD, DO NOT READ THIS* Pairing; Johnnie-O and Zin. I thought, hey. Why not? Since I haven't seen any stories of them online yet. And I ship them!


Note; These characters are not mine! I only own the idea of this story. Hope you like it! I'll be uploading the next chapter soon.

Dramatic Train

In Everlost, a rail road train, that had been crossed over, moved fast towards the west. The tensity of the mission to stop Mary kept building up the closer Johnnie-O, Zin, Nick and Choo-Choo Charlie got to their destination.

In the ninth train car sat, Johnnie-O and Zin. Johnnie-O was teaching Zin how to read and write and today's lesson was writing a letter. A warning letter to Mary, that is.

Zin just stared down at the paper and crayons that Choo-Choo Charlie had lent her. Clueless as she was, Johnnie-O took a green crayon and handed it to her.

She stared at him and pushed his big hand away.

"I don't wanna do it!" She said, as she crossed her arms.

"And y'think I wanna?" Johnnie-O slammed the crayon on the ground and folded his arms as well.

They've been fighting since the day they met. Nick had to put them in the last train car because they were so loud. Nick was always in charge of deciding where to stop next. To Charlie, peace and quiet was essential to his mapping of the Everwild's crossed over train tracks. Johnnie-O therefore had no choice but to teach Zin since Nick and Charlie were usually always busy navigating in the front of the train.

They were arguing unstop. Calling each other names and insults. Zin threatened that she would use her ripping hand to rip out his guts.

"You wouldn't!" He moved back, thinking about the time she ripped out his brain. She moved closer towards him, with a glare in her eyes, as she warmed up her ripping hand.

"I would-," The train stopped dramatically making Johnnie-O fall on Zin.

Within Moment of shock,Zin felt something deep in her chest. She didn't know what 'this' strange feeling was. Maybe, she was just startled by the stop of the train. Or maybe it was the fact that Johnnie-O was on top of her, shocked at what had happened. Unable to move. She didn't understand why this unknown feeling in her soul was burning up. Zin only hoped that he would get off her. 'Now.'

Johnnie-O was in shock. His mind was somewhere else. He felt dizzy. For an Afterlight, dizziness can make them unable to move for minutes.

"Get off me!" She yelled. But Johnnie was still in a daze. Zin called him all sorts of names and insults, trying to push him off. Still, he was unmoved. She then had enough. With her ripping hand, she ripped out his eye.

That snapped Johnnie-O out. He fell back yelling and screaming, putting his big hands on his empty eye socket. "What the hell was that for? Give it back!" He yelled and yelled.

Zin looked upon the eye ball then threw it at him. "Here. I don't care anymore." She sat down when the spot when they had begun to write the currently wordless letter. "Let's just get this over with so I can get out of here," She didn't want to stay near him. 'That feeling. That strange feeling. What was it?' - She thought.

Johnnie-O carefully placed his eye ball back in. He was trying to remember what had happened. He walked up to her and sat down. "Yeah. The faster we finish, the faster I don't see you for a while." He said.

Then a moment of silence. Both of them on edge. Zin had had it with him. "Y'know what? Fine. You do it then!" She got up. Pissed as she was, she kicked the door open. "Tell Nick, I want out."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. So you're tellin' me you don't wanna be lieutenant?" That stopped her. "What did you say?" Johnnie knew he had her under his thumb.

"Yeah. Y'heard me." She slowly closed the door and sat next to him, without making eye connect. She grabbed the green crayon that Johnnie-O threw on the floor.

He smiled. "Y'know, after this you have a test, right?" Without even writing the first word, Zin snapped the crayon in half. "WHAT?!" Her temper was rising again. Johnnie-O laughed, loving the fact that he can tease her so easily. Zin gave him a glare that would've scared the living. That shut him up.

Zin sighed. She tried not to start another argument, thinking she would lose the chance of being lieutenant. She then sat down, picking up another crayon. Zin didn't want to lose her cool again.

Johnnie-O on the other hand, didn't see the reason of teaching her. Zin couldn't let him off the hook after he and Nick blew up her collection of weapons. 'Why can't she just get over it? I can't deal with her anymore. I'm gonna tell Nick I'm done being her babysitter. But then again, who else can I get laugh out of? I've haven't had this much fun in years.' - Johnnie-O went on thinking about making his next tease on her.


End file.
